Invisible III REPOST
by RavenChristina
Summary: Nat takes action after being invisible too long. AndrewOther


"Invisible"

By

Scoutfan22

Disclaimer: I don't own "Buffy", but I do own Nat.

Feedback: Eruiellaol.com

Summary: Nat finally takes action after being invisible for far too long.

Paring: Andrew/OC (Nat)

Author's Notes: Set after "Chosen", about 2 years. Buffy, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Rona, Vi, Andrew and Kennedy all go to Cleveland to protect that Hellmouth. Yeah. Anyway, Willow and Kennedy are still together, Rona and Vi are together (yet another of one of my weirdo pairings) and Andrew has grown up some. I've tried to make him still a little nerdy, but he has matured a lot. Nat can venture into the daylight as long as he wears a charm around his neck and drinks a potion that Willow makes for him. He still wears all black, though. And, he has a soul (surprise surprise). For more information on Nat read "The Nathan Chronicle".

Warning: Guy on guy stuff, with some kissin' and mention of gay loving. If you don't like this kind of thing, then GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE! Also Nat may seem like a bit of a stalker, so it that freaks you out too, well…

----------

Whatcha' doin' tonight

I wish I could be a fly on your wall

----------

It was a normal night in Cleveland.

Well, as normal as possible in Cleveland, the home of yet another Hellmouth.

On a roof in one of the nicer places in town, a vampire named Nat sat there, a cigarette in his hand. He took a drag and sighed, exhaling.

He was watching someone. A blonde someone, to be exact.

No, not Buffy. Andrew.

He sighed again. The someone who didn't really know he was alive, that he loved him, that he was in love with him.

The someone who made him feel invisible.

----------

Are you really alone

Still in your dreams

----------

When they had bought the girls' house, they found out that they also owned the small house and property next to it. So, Andrew and Nat had moved in to it so the girls could have run of the big house, girls meaning the four Chosen Ones (Buffy, Rona, Vi and Kennedy), Dawn and Willow. Xander bought a house down the street.

But Nat couldn't be in the house tonight, because Andrew and his new boyfriend were in there. 

If you sat on one side of the roof you could see right into their house. Andrew's bedroom, to be more exact.

----------

Why can't I bring you into my life

What would it take to make you see that I'm

alive

----------

Nat could see the two of them in there. They were just talking, but they kept holding hands and gazing at each other. What was his name? Oh yeah, Tom Something-Or-Other. They'd been seeing each other for a few weeks, but to Nat it seemed like forever.

Andrew didn't know he existed. Well, they were friends, but Nat felt that Andrew would never feel for him that way, so his affections were one sided.

----------

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

----------

As he watched the two of them in there, he realized they had begun kissing. He felt sick, so he decided he'd go back inside. He put out his cigarette in his hand, which was a little painful and turned to go, but then glanced back. He wished for a moment that he were the one in Andrew's arms. With that, Nat climbed off the roof and went into the house, wishing, and dying inside.

----------

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I could just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible

Wait.. I already am

----------

(The next morning, Nat having spent the night at the girls' house)

Nat came into the kitchen and was surprised to find Kennedy and Willow making out, Willow in one of the kitchen chairs and Kennedy in her lap. He shook his head and went to get his blood for breakfast, saying loudly, "Aw, for crying out loud you two, get a room."

The two women broke off the kiss and Kennedy replied, "Room got boring."

Nat smirked as he saw Willow blush lightly, "Ah, yeah, but you better be more careful. I mean, Dawn could come in and be scarred for life."

Kennedy got off of Willow's lap and went to the refrigerator to get the milk for her cereal, "Actually, I think she and Rona went out last night with Buffy on patrol."

Willow looked incredulously at her lover as she straightened out her clothes, "What, you mean Vi didn't go with them? Her and Rona are practically attached at the hip."

Kennedy shrugged, "I'm more worried why that the three of them aren't back--"

"Hello, we're back." Dawn's voice sounded as they came in. 

At that exact moment Vi came downstairs and practically ran over her girlfriend, "Oh god, Rona, I thought something bad went down."

Buffy sighed as she sat down at the table, putting her forehead on it, "No, but it took a little longer than we expected."

Nat smiled while he stood at the microwave, waiting for his blood to warm up. He loved these girls; they were like his family.

Rona sighed as well, extricating herself from Vi's embrace, "Yeah, much longer." She sat on a chair too, while Dawn joined them.

The kitchen door opened as Andrew came in, "Good morning ladies."

"My, my," Willow commented "You're looking cheerful this morning. I take your date with Tom went pretty well?"

Andrew nodded, his smile lighting up the room, "Yeah, it did."

"Ok, details." Vi said s she sat next to Rona.

Nat took his blood out of the microwave and went into the living room. He didn't want to hear it, he couldn't hear it. His heart was screaming in pain as it was, and he needed to get it out of his system.

----------

I saw your face in the crowd

I called out your name

You don't hear a sound

----------

(A few weeks later)

Nat followed Andrew across the campus of the University of Ohio at Cleveland, trying not to lose him in the crowds. Nat had taken to following him, trying to protect him as much as possible. He was losing him, though, so he raced after him as fast as he could. He called out his name.

"Andrew!"

He didn't stop.

"Andrew!"

He couldn't hear him.

----------

I keep tracing your steps

Each move that you make

----------

(A little while later)

Nat walked along the path Andrew always used to walk home. He'd be by any minute, so he didn't want to miss it. He heard his voice, so he ducked into the bushes. Someone was with him.

Tom…

"So this is it then," came Andrew's shaky voice, "You're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah. Andrew, it's not that I don't like you, I do! It's just that I'm not ready for this kind of commitment. I'm sorry."

"What about what you said last night? About how you loved me?"

"Andrew, I wasn't thinking last night. I was in the moment."

"In the moment? For godsakes, you were inside of me when you said it! I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry Andrew."

"Just go. Now."

----------

Wish I could read what goes through your mind

Wish you could touch me with the s of your

life

----------

Nat sat there stunned.

He couldn't believe it.

Here was his chance, standing there in front of him…with his head in his hands and tears streaming down his face.

God, how stupid could he be? Andrew had just had his heart broken and here Nat was ready to make a move. He berated himself as he watched Andrew walk away.

But then, his heart told him that now really was his chance. He'd be able to comfort Andrew, then he could tell him how he felt.

It was at one of these moments Nat wished Tara were alive. She'd be able to help.

But then, he could almost hear her voice in his head, telling him to do it. He smiled and stood up. He had to get to the house before Andrew did; or else it wouldn't work.

----------

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

----------

Andrew opened the door to find Nat sitting on the couch, reading one of his old comic books. He shut the door behind him, "Hey."

Nat looked up, "Hey. How was your day?"

"It was…ok." Andrew replied as he put his backpack down and hung up his jacket. "How was yours?"

"It was fine." The vampire watched as Andrew went into the kitchen. He put down the comic book and followed him in there to find Andrew crying his heart out over a can of soda. He placed his hand on Andrew's shoulder to comfort him, but then suddenly found himself wrapped in the blonde's embrace as he cried. He put his arms around him and whispered softly, "Shh, Andrew, it'll be all right, shh." That always seemed to comfort Dawn when she'd had nightmares.

----------

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I can just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible

Wait.. I already am

----------

When he had stopped crying, Andrew looked up and found himself staring into intense gray eyes that were full of sympathy…and something else.

Nat gulped. Now or never. "Andrew I… I have something to tell you."

Andrew noted the gulp and did the same. He'd never really noticed that Nat had such beautiful eyes…

"Andrew, I...I…"

He's so cute when he stutters. Andrew thought as Nat tried to speak.

----------

I reach out

But you don't even see me

Even when I'm scream out

Baby, you don't hear me

I am nothing without you

Just a shadow passing through...

----------

"I…I love you."

----------

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

----------

Andrew froze. What? 

"I love you, Andrew. I have now for along time. Since that first day when Willow brought you to the house, since before that, when I heard your voice when you were hit by that invisible ray. Before I even knew you I was in love with you."

Andrew stood stock still, still in Nat's embrace as he tried to analyze what he was saying.

Nat searched Andrew's face for an answer. He became worried when he saw that Andrew looked so confused. Nat began to regret his decision to tell Andrew how he felt.

He gently pushed him away, "Oh god, Andrew, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have told you," the vampire sat down on the kitchen floor, his head in his hands, "I'm so stupid that I couldn't keep my mouth shut. It's just that I felt so invisible and I needed to tell you how I felt before I went crazy."

----------

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I can just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible

Wait.. I already am

----------

Andrew stood there and gazed at the vampire with a soul as he sat there with his head in his hands calling himself stupid. 

He loves me? He loves me? He can't be serious. He loves me? Oh my god, he does. He _loves _me! Nat, Nathan, Nathan the knife, one of my best friends, loves _me_! 

Andrew never thought that Nat would ever love him. True, he'd been in love with the vampire, but had had boyfriends to try and get over it. 

He was upset when Tom broke up with him because he realized that he'd never stop loving Nat. Now that Andrew knew how Nat felt about him, he realized what he had to do.

----------

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

----------

Andrew knelt down next to Nat and put his hand on his shoulder, "Nat, look at me."

Nat looked up and found himself face to face with Andrew. Their faces were inches apart as Andrew said softly, "Don't call yourself stupid. You're not the one who is. I am."

Nat watched Andrew as he continued; "I am, because I made you feel invisible. But you're not. Not to me," Andrew took Nat's hands in his, as he looked him in the eyes, "I made you feel invisible probably because I thought you didn't feel the same way I did."

----------

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I can just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

----------

Nat's soul soared. Did he mean…?

"I love you Nat. What's more, I'm in love with you too, and it feels good to finally say it."

Andrew bit his bottom lip anxiously, as he waited for Nat to say something. Then, not being able to stand being so close to Nat, he leaned over and kissed him.

Nat moaned softly and gave himself over to the kiss, moving his lips against Andrew's sensuously, until tongues came into play. Nat pulled the young man into his lap, the kisses becoming more passionate as the heat in the room grew.

The two of them broke the kiss for a moment to gaze into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Andrew said softly.

Nat gently stroked Andrew's face with his hand as he answered.

"I love you too."

Andrew smiled and they kissed again.

----------

If I was invisible

Wait..I already am

---------

Andrew snuggled into Nat's shoulder, sighing contentedly. The two of them just held each other, smiling as the last rays of the setting sun shone into the kitchen window.

The end

Oh yeah! Sweetness! There will be more Andrew and Nat in the future, I promise you that. Maybe I'll do something on Rona and Vi too, depending on the feedback I get…

Signed,

Scoutfan22

02/02/2004 11:49 AM


End file.
